This invention relates to a connector device, in particular, to a connector device attached to an electric car or a hybrid car to transmit electric power supplied from a power source system.
In some cases, this type of connector device is used to transmit large electric current of about 100 A. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a mechanism in consideration of safety of an operator. For example, this type of connector device is disclosed in JP-A 2002-343169 (Patent Document 1), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
As shown in FIG. 29A, the connector device disclosed in Patent Document 1 comprises a connector and a mating connector. The mating connector includes a mating sub-connector. The mating connector holds a mating primary terminal (not shown) while the mating sub-connector holds a mating secondary terminal (not shown). The connector includes a connector housing (housing), a sub-connector and a lever. The connector housing holds a primary terminal (not shown) while the sub-connector holds a secondary terminal (not shown). The lever is supported by the connector housing to be operatable, for example, turnable, while the sub-connector is supported by the connector housing to be movable in an up-down direction.
As shown in FIGS. 29A and 29B, when the lever is turned in a turning direction, the connector housing is moved downward so that the primary terminal (not shown) of the connector is connected to the primary terminal (not shown) of the mating connector. As a result, a power circuit (not shown) is formed. As shown in FIGS. 29B and 29C, when the thus-turned lever is slid in a connection direction in parallel to the horizontal direction, the sub-connector is moved downward so that the secondary terminal (not shown) of the connector is connected to the secondary terminal (not shown) of the mating connector. As a result, current flow is started. In a case where the current flow needs to be stopped, for example, in a case where the connector needs to be removed from the mating connector, the aforementioned operations are performed in reverse sequence. Specifically, first, when the lever is slid in a direction opposite to the connection direction, the secondary terminal of the connector is disconnected from the secondary terminal of the mating connector so that the current flow is stopped. Subsequently, when the lever is turned in a reverse turning direction, the primary terminal of the connector is disconnected from the primary terminal of the mating connector so that the power circuit is cut off.
In general, it takes time from the disconnection of the secondary terminal until the stop of the current flow. Moreover, it also takes time from the stop of the current flow until completion of discharge of current in the power circuit. Accordingly, in order to improve safety in operation, it is necessary to take sufficient time between the disconnection of the secondary terminal and the disconnection of the primary terminal. In other words, it is necessary to provide sufficient time between the operation of the housing that holds the primary terminal and the operation of the sub-connector that holds the secondary terminal.
As for the connector of Patent Document 1, the housing and the sub-connector can be operated by only operating the lever. Specifically, the connector can be mated by sliding the lever immediately after the lever is turned. Moreover, the connector can be removed by turning the lever immediately after the lever is slid. Accordingly, the operator might be electrically shocked when removing the connector from the mating connector.